deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn
Finn & Jake vs Seryu & Koro is a What-if Death Battle featuring Finn and Jake from Adventure Time and Seryu Ubiquitous with her Imperial Arm Koro from Akame Ga Kill. ''Description'' Adventure Time vs Akame Ga Kill! Justice is a powerful thing, but only the truly determined can serve it! Which human dog duo will live to see another day?! ''Intro'' (Cue: Death Battle - Wiz & Boomstick) Wiz: In a world filled to the brim with powerful weapons, monsters that bring nothing but death and chaos, and corrupt societies, many will often try and bring justice to the world. Though, everyone has their own interpretation of how to achieve it. Whether it be through helping those in need, protecting the environment- Boomstick: Boring! Everyone knows the best way to serve justice is to fight and slay evil villains and monsters! And what better companion to help kick ass than man's best friend, the dog! Finn and Jake DB Intro.gif|BigBangOverlordBuster Finn and Jake intro Cartoonfan V2.png|Cartoonfan12345 Finn and Jake Intro Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Wiz: Finn and Jake, the heroes and defenders of the land of Ooo. Seryu and Koro DB Intro.gif|BigBangOverlordBuster Seryu and Koro intro Cartoonfan V2.png|Cartoonfan12345 Seryu and Koro Intro Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Boomstick: And Seryu and Koro, the justice-seeking duo of the Jaegers! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. ''Finn & Jake'' (Cue: Adventure Time 3DS - Dungeon theme) Wiz: A thousand years ago, a great and terrible war waged. The Mushroom War. This war left the world devastated and forever changed. Humanity was ravaged and nearly brought to extinction. Boomstick: Yeah, and the humans that did survive the obviously nuclear war were forced to leave the mainland and live on tiny islands. On this "Hub Island", some con-artist named Martin hooked up with a lady name Minerva and they eventually had a kid. Wiz: This child is Finn Mertens. However, one day while Martin was taking care of the young infant, he was attacked by a group he had previously tricked. And when he fled, Martin left baby Finn on a raft to stop a giant robot, promising to return. However, he never did. The infant was left drifting on the ocean until eventually washing ashore on the land of Ooo. Boomstick: Damn, that's actually really sad. No wonder the kid was afraid of the ocean for a while. Anyway, eventually a pair of crime solving dogs found the baby human and decided to take him in. (Cue: Adventure Time 3DS - I Am So Determined You Have No Idea) Boomstick: Speaking of, one day Joshua and Margaret were out hunting a pie thief, when they were ambushed by some shape-shifting alien. Wiz: This alien, Warren Ampersand, bit Joshua and infected him with a venom that would soon develop into... this. Boomstick:...Jesus, what the hell was these writers smoking when they made this? Wiz: Joshua and Margaret decided to raise this... "child" and name him Jake. From then on, Finn and Jake were raised to become crime fighters and defenders of peace. And eventually, they would become some of the best heroes in the land of Ooo. Boomstick: Yeah, considering what these two have been through, I'd say that's pretty accurate. (Cue: Adventure Time 3DS - Party In the Clouds) Boomstick: These two are ridiculous. They've fought and killed countless monsters, saved princesses more times than Mario, and have been too literal hell and back! Wiz: And like many heroes, Finn and Jake often use weapons in battle. Though, Finn has had and lost many swords throughout his life. Today, we will only focus on his most recent and most reliable equipment. Boomstick: Like the Night Sword. This beauty of a blade was enchanted with dark magic and can cut through ghosts like butter. Plus it's got a built in compass! And after losing his arm, twice (long story), Finn was outfitted with a new mechanical arm, courtesy of Wiz's secret crush. Wiz: Wha- hey! Ugh... *Ahem* Like my own mechanical arm, Finn's bionic arm has a multitude of different features and abilities. From the mundane fan and massage functions to a rock drill and weed wacker capable of shredding Fern to pieces. And if Finn were to somehow lose his current sword, he'll always turn to his Root Sword just in case. Boomstick: What can this thing do? Summon vines from the ground? Give him control over all plant life? Wiz: It's... just a sword with a handle made from tree roots. Boomstick: What?! That's lame! (Boomstick sighs) Whatever. Moving on, Finn's also got a crossbow. But he's not very good with it, and he's only got one arrow for the damn thing. Wiz: Finn is also exceptionally gifted in unarmed combat too, able to outmatch people and monsters that should normally be far outside his skill set. And if Finn were to ever find himself in a tough situation, Jake will always be there to back him up. (Cue: Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon - Boss theme) Boomstick: Yeah, Jake got the same shapeshifting powers as his alien pappy. And boy let me tell you how awesome they are! Jake can stretch his limbs, shapeshift into just about anything you can imagine, and grow to the size of mountains! Wiz: Jake's body is incredibly malleable and near the point of being fluid. He can morph his body parts into fully functioning weapons, take control of a person from the inside and even have Finn wear him as a form of armour. Eventually, Jake's body began to go through an even greater transformation, in which he began to resemble his extraterrestrial father. (Cue: Adventure Time 3DS - Boss theme) Boomstick: And together these guys have been through just about everything! They've fought giant monsters, beat the shit out of the Ice King on a weekly bases, travelled across land, sea, space, even alternate universes, and stopped the Lich King from destroying all life on several occasions. They've even survived one of the most horrifying things in the world... love! (Cartoonfan's note: Finn and Jake are also capable of not only reacting to the Ice King's ice lightning magic, which has shown to be comparable to real lightning, but also reacting to meteors raining down from the sky.) Wiz: They've endured being frozen solid, falling into a volcano and being poisoned. Even on their own, Finn and Jake are incredibly impressive. Finn has shown many feats of great strength and pain tolerance. Finn is strong enough to not only lift a tree but swing it around like a club. He's shrugged off having both of his legs broken at the same time, suffering third-degree burns, having his arm ripped off, taking punches from giants, and even took a beating from his best friend when the two got into an argument. Boomstick: Speaking of, Jake's a powerhouse! He's much, MUCH stronger than Finn! He can tear through trees like nothing, smash apart solid stone and can bitchslap giant monsters away with ease! Plus he's tough enough to have an anchor fall on him, falling through several stories of a metal floor, being struck by lightning twice in one day, and even having a bunch of arrows struck into his body at once! Wiz: But don't overestimate Finn and Jake's capabilities. Finn, while he's certainly impressive for a human, is still human, and can likely be killed through most traditional means. And while Jake is most certainly more powerful than most his partner, he's very lazy and much less aggressive then Finn, often following Finn's lead in combat. Boomstick: Plus, these guys aren't that bright. Not that they're complete dumbasses, but they don't really rely on strategy. Which, while I can respect them for, doesn't always lead to good decisions. But despite all that, there's a reason why Finn and Jake are considered the heroes of Ooo. Finn: "Do you think I've got the goods, Bubblegum?! Cause I am into this stuff!" Princess Bubblegum : "Yeah I know! And yes I do!" Finn: "Then off I go!" *Finn jumps out of a tower window* "Jaaaake!!!" Jake: "Huh?" (Jake stretches himself to catch Finn) Finn: "Thanks, pal! Bye, princess! You know what time it is, buddy?" Jake: "Aaadventure time?" Finn: "Yeah, man!" *Finn and Jake fist bump and ride off to retrieve the Enchiridion as the Adventure Time logo appears* ''Seryu & Koro'' (Cue: Akame Ga Kill - Fallen Heroes) Wiz: A long time ago, a powerful nation was formed, ruling over most of the known land. This empire was... the Empire. Boomstick: Really? Real creative, guys. Now, this place may seem like a nice place to settle down, maybe start a family, own a business or whatever, it's actually... well an absolute shithole filled with psychotic rich people who'll torture and murder you with no remorse and a corrupt government that let them get away with it! Wiz: The Empire had thrived, unopposed for roughly a thousand years. Until one day a group of revolutionary rebels was formed, set on dethroning the current Emperor and ending their tyranny for good. To fight back this new threat, the Empire needed more than just the regular Imperial Police force. And thus, the Jaegers were formed. The Jaegers are an elite class of warriors trained in various methods of combat. Boomstick: From the mad genius of Dr.Stylish, the zombie commanding Kurome, to the pyrotechnics expert Bols, these guys are pretty fitting for the job. But none of them were nearly as into fighting people and serving justice than Seryu Ubiquitous. (Seryu sees a lost Tatsumi stumbling about.) Seryu: "Oh my. My justice sensor is acting up! You there! Can I help you with something? I am Seryu of the Capital guard forces. A warrior of justice!" (Cue: Akame Ga Kill - Esdeath) Boomstick: Aww, how can this chick be a member of an elite task force? She looks so harmless and sweet. She's even got her own puppy, that's adorable! Wiz: Before she would become a member of the Jaegers, Seryu was the daughter of an unnamed Imperial police officer, who was murdered by Night Raid, one of the Revolutionary Army's factions. Swearing vengeance upon the rebel group, Seryu soon began her training to become an Imperial officer herself. Boomstick: Hell yeah, that's my kinda women! She kicks ass to avenge her parents! But before the time came, Seryu volunteered herself to undergo some experimentations by Dr.Stylish to make sure she could kick even more ass. And by that, I mean she had fucking guns implanted under her arms and in her mouth! Oooh, this girl just keeps getting better and better! Wiz: That was also when she met her soon to be Imperial Arms, Hekatonkheires. Boomstick: Imperi-what now? Wiz: Imperial Arms, or Teigu in Japan. See, when the Empire was originally founded, the original Emperor feared that his nation would fall. So he hired the greatest scientists from around the world to create 48 Imperial Arms, weapons that vary in both power and types. Hekatonkheires in particular is a biological Imperial Arms, meaning it is a sentient weapon, and is very loyal to its owner. (Cue: Akame Ga Kill - Rasetsu Yonki) Boomstick: But Hekatons of fun is hard to say, so Seryu just calls him Koro. And boy is this puppy awesome! He may not look like much now, but when he's in combat, you'd better watch out! Cause he becomes a monster! He can grow to be much bigger than a person, and even grow giant man arms to punch the shit out of his enemies! Wiz: What's more is that Koro has three rows of razor-sharp teeth, which it uses to tear through people with general ease. And like other biological Imperial Arms, Koro processes a healing factor which is tied to a core inside its head, allowing it to regenerate if it takes damage. Lastly, like all Teigu, Koro has a final trump card which can be activated on command by the user. Koro's, in particular, is Berserker. Boomstick: When he goes berserk, Koro becomes even more of a beast! He becomes much stronger and faster than before! His healing factor gets a buff too, now being able to regrow entire limbs in seconds! Plus he can roar so loud, it can stun anyone nearby. At least, anyone but Seryu herself. With her newfound weapons and partner, Seryu would set off to fight Night Raid and avenge her father once and for-''' *Seryu screams in pain* '''Boomstick: Ohh.... well shit. Wiz: Despite losing her arms in battle, Seryu was still eager to fight and kill the members of Night Raid. And she even somewhat succeeded in that regard. From that point on, Seryu became a member of the Jaegers and received quite a few upgrades from Dr.Stylish. (Cue: Akame Ga Kill - Gekisen) (Skip to 1:32) Boomstick: Now we're talking! Seryu and Koro had their bodies modified by the mad doctor and were outfitted with an arsenal fittingly dubbed the Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings! Wiz: While these new weapons aren't Imperial Arms, they're still powerful and incredibly useful in battle. Number 1 is Shinkou's Ball of Justice, an extremely large flail which Seryu can swing around to clear out a large group of enemies. Number 2 is a set of four turrets that can fire off dozens of missiles at once. Number 3 is the Sung Dynasty Blade, a large sword used to cut through a target with ease. Boomstick: Number 4's a hook shot that she can use like Link to close a distance quickly. Number 5, Enma's Spear of Justice, is my personal favourite. It's a giant ass drill that mows down enemies like nothing! And if that's not enough, Seryu can launch that sucker at people like a goddamned rocket! Speaking of, Number 6 is a huge reinforced missile that's even bigger than Koro in his Berserker mode! Wiz: Number 7 is Taizan's Cannon of Justice, an anti-tank rifle. Number 8 appears to be a missile launcher attached to Seryu's left arm. Number 9 is Seryu's City Justice Detector, a radar that, while it doesn't have any combat functions, can be used to detect life forms from long distances, making it the perfect counter against potential ambushes. Boomstick: And if Seryu needs a little extra firepower, she'll combine Numbers 2, 7, and 8 in a special technique called Justice Volley Fire! Now, while all of that is awesome, I have one question: How the hell does Koro fit all of that in his tiny body?! Wiz: Likely through some sort of magic that was used when the Imperial Arms were made in the first place. (Cue: Akame Ga Kill - Yami O Kiru) Wiz: Lastly, if Seryu were to find herself in an unwinnable situation, she will activate the final Number; Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells. This is an ultimate last resort bomb literally implanted inside of her head with enough power to destroy everything in the surrounding area. Boomstick: Including Seryu and Koro themselves. *Cough* Well regardless, Seryu and Koro are a kick-ass duo! Seryu's strong enough to beat the shit out of Mine with her bare hands and even punch her several feet into the air, and Koro's so strong, he can rip people in half like nothing and nearly crushed the same pink haired girl in his hand. Wiz: Mine was shown to be capable of dodging lightning, and since Seryu and Koro can keep up, and even overwhelm her at points, both should be able to do the same. Plus Koro's healing factor has allowed it to survive having holes blasted in its body, having part of its head cut off, and even being nearly incinerated by Mine's Imperial Arms, Pumpkin. Boomstick: Plus Seryu's got some crazy pain tolerance. When she had both of her off chopped off, she was too focused on winning the fight to give a shit! Hell, the two were even cut in half, and neither of them died! ...Until Seryu's suicide bomb went off. Wiz: But don't mistake pain tolerance with durability. Seryu and Koro were still cut in half. Plus Seryu and Koro are incredibly reliant on one another in battle. Without Koro, Seryu would lose access to all of her weapons save for her arm and mouth guns. And without Seryu to give orders and commands, Koro would be become a wild and unfocused animal.But Seryu's most glaring weakness is her blatant insanity and hubris. Boomstick: Wait what? *Koro in Berserker form grabs Mine* Seryu: "CRUSH HER TO DEATH!!!" Boomstick: Ohhh... Wiz: Seryu is incredibly bloodlusted and believes that the world is black and white, that she is the hero who can do no wrong and that anyone against her or the empire is completely evil when in reality she's no better than the people she claims to fight. Should someone attempt to question her twisted viewpoint, Seryu will become much more violent and psychotic. Boomstick: Meh, I've seen worse. But don't forget that Koro's got a limit to how much damage he can take, and eventually he won't be able to heal anymore. But regardless, you had better stay out of their way, or else you'll feel the true power of justice! *Seryu is seen lying next to Koro, who is eating Sheele's corpse.* Seryu: *Giggles psychotically* "I did it! Even though she abandoned her evil comrade, I fought well... What a half-hearted person." *Seryu raises her amputated arms into the air and looks into the sky* Seryu: "Papa, I defeated the evil villain on my own! The light of justice shines upon the world!" *Seryu's giggles soon devolve into an echoing psychotic cackle as everything fades to black* ''Intermission'' Finn Jake vs Seryu Koro all set Cartoonfan.jpg Finn Jake vs Seryu Koro allset S4 Cartoonfan.jpg FinnvsSeryu crazed Cartoonfan.jpg JakevsKoro allset Cartoonfan.jpg Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Hey Wiz. You know what time it is? Wiz: Huh?... It's time for a Death Battle? Boomstick: What? No, I was gonna say 'IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!' ...But that works too I guess. Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Finn & Jake Rooting and betting Seryu & Koro Rooting for Finn & Jake, betting Seryu & Koro Rooting for Seryu & Koro, betting Finn & Jake ''Battle'' (Cue: Akame Ga Kill - Jaegers) The setting is the Candy Kingdom, a place filled to the brim with colour, life, and of course, sweets. The sun sets and the stars begin to shine as the sky turns into an incredibly dark blue. On top of the large candy wall, two figures could be seen. One was a small, white, bipedal dog with a collar around its neck. The other was a young adult woman with orange hair who wore a green uniform. She also had two mechanical arms instead of regular human arms. It was Seryu Ubiquitous and her Imperial Arms, Koro. Seryu held a pair of binoculars over her eyes with one hand, observing the top floor of the candy castle, as if looking for a target. Until she saw said target: Princess Bubblegum. A psychotic smile rises on the cyborg girl’s face. Seryu: “Perfect! All is going according to plan. This special mission the General assigned me will be over in an instant. And once that evil tyrant is delivered the justice she deserves, this kingdom will be freed and the capital will bring this civilization to a new found order!” The justice-hungry Jaeger lowers her binoculars and holds out her free right arm. Seryu: “Koro! Number 7!” Then, the small dog’s mouth suddenly grows to extreme proportions before biting down on its owner’s arm. However, instead of tearing it off, the Imperial Arms opens its maw, replacing Seryu’s arm with a long anti-tank rifle. Seryu’s smile only grows as she aims her weapon arm at the tower. Seryu: “Say goodbye, evil-doer!” Before her rifle could even fire, a loud battle cry is heard. The girl’s eyes widen with shock and she looks downward just enough to see the source: which was a teenager wearing a white bear hat, a blue shirt and pants, a green backpack and a mechanical limb in the place of his right arm riding a yellow-orange dog. (Cue: Adventure Time 3DS - Ice King) Before the Jaeger could even process this, the young adventurer jumps off of his canine partner and punches Seryu in the face hard enough to knock her off balance. She stumbles backwards until she trips and falls off backwards off the wall. Koro yelps and jumps after her. While in the air, the small dog’s entire body grows to become many times larger than before. It grabs its master and spins around, using its own body as a cushion for Seryu. The two slam into the ground hard enough to create a small crater underneath them. The duo quickly gets back onto their feet before looking up to see their assaulters, who land a few meters away from them. Jake stretches his legs enough to where he can land on the ground safely while Finn rides on his back. When the adventurers land, Finn hops off of Jake’s back and they turn to the Jaeger and Imperial Arms. Finn: “What the heck is wrong with you, lady?! You just tried to kill a princess!” Seryu grits her teeth and points at the young human. Seryu: “Her position of power doesn’t matter! She is an evil tyrant that must be punished for her crimes! And if you wish to stand in my way, then I’ll have to bring you both to justice too! Koro! Arms!” (Cue: Shantae and the Pirate’s Curse - Darkest Night (Remix)) The Imperial Arms’ nub arms then stretch and morph, becoming much similar to that of muscular human arms. Finn and Jake’s eyes widen at the sight. The young human quickly draws the Night Sword from his backpack and takes a fighting stance. The magic dog jumps into Finn’s backpack and pokes his head out from it. Jake: “Man, that lady’s nuts!” Finn: “No kidding… Well, we’ll just have to take these creeps down!” Seryu: “Tch. Such corrupt evil at such a young age… Koro! Crush them!” FIGHT!!! Koro rushes at the adventurers, punching at such a pace that its arms could only be seen as blurs. The young human barely has enough time to hold out his blade to block the monstrous dog’s attacks. Finn strains to keep up with the ferocious beast. Jake’s left-hand stretches and grows before slugging Koro in the face hard enough to make the Imperial Arms stumble backward. But as it does this, Seryu leaps into the air and aims her anti-tank rifle at the defenders of Ooo, her psychotic smile returning. She fires a round at the heroic duo, barely giving them enough time to jump out of the way. The resulting explosion sent all four combatants flying in opposite directions. Koro’s feet skid across the ground before stopping. The Imperial Arms catches its master and sets her on her feet. Seryu: “Koro! Number 1!” Koro’s jaw opens and once again bites down on Seryu’s right arm. When it opens, the rifle is replaced with a large green flail that was about the size of Seryu’s body. Meanwhile, Finn lands on his feet before seeing Seryu switching her weapon. Acting quickly, Finn charged at the Jaeger, aiming to slash her with his sword. The red-headed Jaeger swings the flail with little effort at the heroes. Finn ducks under the giant iron ball before he jumps into the air. He brings his sword down, aiming for Seryu. But before he could get close, Koro lunges at the young human and punches him square in the stomach, sending the two flying into the Candy Kingdom’s wall. When the defenders of Ooo fall to the ground, Finn holds his head. He looks up to see the Jaeger and Imperial Arms charging at them, with Seryu swinging her flail downward at the heroes, aiming to crush them. Jake quickly forms into a large dome around his partner, blocking Seryu and Koro’s assault. A segment of the Jake dome opens and the young human leaps out and slashes at Seryu, who could barely react in time to block the attack with her left arm. She jumps backwards and swings her flail once at Finn, who slides underneath it. Koro turns to aid its master when it feels a sharp pain in its back. Jake had morphed his hand into an axe and planted it into the Imperial Arms’ back. The magic dog retracts his hand. Jake: “Hey ugly! Come and get me!” Jake turns and smacks his backside in a taunting fashion, causing Koro to growl and stomp over to the shapeshifting dog. Koro throws a series of fast punches, which Jake barely dodges. One punch finally lands and hits the magic dog in the face, which leads to more punches connecting with Jake’s body. Jake: “Ow ow ow! Okay, okay! You called my bluff!” The magic dog stretches his body and wraps it around one of Koro’s arm before enlarging his hand, which he uses to punch the Imperial Arms in the mouth three times. Before Jake could get a fourth hit in, Koro grabs him by the waist and rips the dog off of its arm. It then lifts Jake into the air before slamming him into the ground hard enough to make a divot. Back with the humans, Finn and Seryu are seen attempting to attack one another, but when the young adventurer gets in close, the Jaeger blocks his attacks and manoeuvres her way around him, avoiding his attacks. Then the two heard a loud slam coming from a ways away. Finn looks away in the direction of the dogs. Finn: “Jake! I’m coming, buddy!” But before the human could even make a move, Seryu finally hits Finn with her flail. The force from the attack sends him flying into a nearby patch of woods. Seryu: “Good job Koro! Now help me end this corrupt defender of evil!” Seryu’s Imperial Arms returns to her side and the two head off in the direction Finn was sent in. Meanwhile, Jake sits up and holds his head, groaning in pain. The scene cuts back to Finn, who had landed in a tree, laying atop of a large branch. He sits up and looks around, taking in his new surroundings. Before he could do anything else, Koro smashes through several trees, knocking them over. Seryu follows close behind, her flail replaced with her regular mechanical arm. Though it had a large radar strapped to it. The young adventurer reaches for his sword, only to realize that it was nowhere in sight. Finn: “Wha? You’ve gotta be flipping kidding! Ugh, fine, let’s see…” The young adventurer digs into his backpack before finding his crossbow. He smiles and pumps his fist into the air. He quickly rummages through his pack again before finding his one arrow for the weapon. He loads it and aims it at Seryu. Finn: “One shot, Finn. Make it count.” Seryu’s city justice detector began to blink. She looks at it and sees an orange dot, which she quickly gathered to be Finn. She smirks and turns in the direction of her target. Seryu: “Koro!” Koro growls before turning toward the tree that Finn was in. The young hero fires the arrow, which flies through the air, swishing past the Imperial Arms. The Jaeger’s eyes widen and she quickly sides steps to her right, avoiding the oncoming projectile. The arrow jams into the root of a tree. Seryu: “Of course. I should have expected a lowly villain like you to try a sneak attack! But justice is always prepared! Koro, prey!” (Cue: Castlevania: The Arcade - Black Knight) The Imperial Arms growls before it punches the tree that Finn was in. It shakes before it soon falls over. Finn jumps off the falling tree and rolls on the ground before he stops and stands up again. The Jaeger charges at the human and go for a punch. Finn blocks the attack before throwing a punch himself, hitting Seryu in her right cheek and making her stagger backwards. Finn tries to punch Seryu again, but she quickly blocks the attack and headbutts the young adventurer. She smirks and unleashes a flurry of punches onto him. She continued this for several seconds before uppercutting Finn into the air. Seryu: "Koro! Devour him!" Koro roars and opens its maw, exposing its many rows of fangs, ready to eat the defender of Ooo. Then, two giant, yellow hands stretch from beyond the treetops and grab the Imperial Arms' jaws. Jake stretches himself onto the scene and catches Finn in the air. Jake: "Finn! You okay, pal?" Finn: “*Coughs* Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks, pal. Robot arm, rock drill!” On cue, Finn’s mechanical hand morphs into a drill head. Jake smiles and pushes Koro away and shrinks back to normal size, setting his bro on the ground. The two take fighting poses. Koro stumbles backwards next to Seryu, awaiting orders. The Jaeger scoffs for a moment before a smirk rises on her face. Then, she lets out her trademark psychotic laugh. Finn: “What’s so funny?” Seryu: “Ohh, that’s rich. You call that toy a drill? Let me show you something… Koro! Number 5!” Koro nods before it bites down on Seryu’s arm once again. However, this time, when the Imperial Arm releases it’s master’s arm, the Jaeger’s arm is replaced with a green drill that was bigger than Seryu’s whole body. Finn and Jake’s jaws drop at the sight. Jake: “You know, if she weren’t about to use that thing to try and kill us, that would be so flipping awesome!” Finn shoots his partner an angry scoff before Seryu snickers and launches herself at the duo, drill first. The heroes yelp and jump to the side, narrowly avoiding Seryu’s attack. Only for Koro to rush at the two, punch Finn away, and grab Jake. He tries to stretch himself to break free from the Imperial Arms’ grip, but Koro bites down on the magic dog’s body, drawing blood. Jake screams from the painful bite, alerting Finn to his brother’s peril. He growls out of anger and charges at the Imperial Arms, mechanical drill arm at the ready. Finn: “Let go of my bro!” Finn then stabs his drill hand into Koro’s back, tearing through its flesh and sending blood flying in all directions, causing the monstrous beast to roar in pain and let go of Jake. Seryu quickly turns back to the scene and screams in anger. Seryu: “KORO! GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU SPAWN OF EVIL!!!” As she shouted this, she launched her drill at the young heroes. Jake sees this and grabs Finn before morphing his legs into spring and bouncing the two high into the air, leaving Koro vulnerable to the oncoming drill. Seryu: “Koro! Throw it away!” Koro nods and grabs the sides of the drill to the best of its ability before spinning around and chucking the drill at Finn & Jake. Then time slowed down and the drill began to beep. Finn and Jake looked confused for a moment before- BOOOOM!!! (Cue: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Cross Your Heart) Seryu's drill had exploded, sending the heroes of Ooo are sent even higher into the air and slightly burned their bodies. Seryu's eyes widen in disbelief. Seryu: "What?! How did they survive that?! Ugh... That's it, I will make those despicable defenders of tyranny fall, no matter the cost! Koro! Numbers 2, 7, and 8! Now!" Koro nods and opens its maw once again, only this time its jaws enveloped the entire upper half of Seryu's body. When the Imperial Arms releases its master, Seryu's upper body was decorated with two large missile turrets, her right arm now bared a small missile launcher gauntlet, and her left arm was replaced with the anti-tank rifle she had used earlier. Meanwhile, in the sky, Jake stretches his arms and wraps them around Finn's waist before morphing his body into a parachute. After holding his head for a moment, Finn shakes the cobwebs from his mind and looks down to the ground, just in time to see Seryu with her newly equipped firearms. Seryu: "Burn in the darkest pit of hell, you scum! JUSTICE VOLLEY! FIRE!!!" The heroes' eyes widen at the sight of dozens of rockets and missiles heading their way. Jake quickly morphs from a parachute to a hang glider, allowing for more aerial manoeuvrability. The two soar through the air, narrowly dodging the explosives until Jake stretches two arms out and grabs two of the missiles before throwing them into other explosives, causing a chain reaction of explosions that quickly filled the night sky. Seryu stops firing and looks all around for the duo to ensure their demise. When the smoke clears, the heroes are nowhere in sight. Assured that she had won, a deranged smile formed on the Jaeger's face and she lets out an equally deranged cackle. Seryu: "Hahahaha! I've done it! I've delivered justice onto two more servants of chaos!" Then out of nowhere, a sword with tree roots for a handle is seen being thrown at the Jaeger. Koro holds its hand out and blocks the oncoming weapon, causing to stab the Imperial Arms' arm. Seryu's eyes widen and she turns in the direction where the blade came from. Right as she did, however, she was met with a large yellow fist, which hit her hard enough to send her flying into a tree. Koro yelps and rushes to it's master's side. Seryu holds her head and looks up to see Finn was alive and well. Only now he seemed to be wearing Jake as some type of suit, with only his face being visible, poking out from the dog's mouth. And Jake was noticeably more muscular than before, though not quite as much as Koro. Seryu: "WHAT?! How did you survive?!" A smirk rises on Finn's face. Finn: "Weeeell..." In a quick flash, the scene goes back to the chain of explosions that just moments ago filled the sky. However, the camera pans to show Jake wrapping his body around Finn before morphing into the shape of an iron weight, causing the two to fall toward the ground faster. When the two land in the woods, the smoke from the explosion clears. The scene cuts back to the present, with Seryu looking absolutely livid. She turns to Koro and holds out her right arm. Seryu: "Koro! Number 3, Now!" Koro bites down on Seryu's arm once again, this time replacing it with a long silver sword. Finn's arms morph into axes and the duos charge at one another. Seryu swings her sword horizontally, to which Finn blocks with his axe hands. Koro attempts to punch the heroes of Ooo when Finn quickly morphs his right arm into a large shield to intercept the attack. The Imperial Arms growls furiously before unleashing another barrage of blurred punches. Seryu jumps back before running at Ooo's defenders, intending to stab them. Finn continues to block Koro's attacks, staggering somewhat. Out of the corner of his eye, the hero sees the Jaeger charging at him. With a grunt, Finn backflips over Seryu, causing her to stab Koro in the stomach. The monstrous dog creature roars in pain. Seryu: "Koro! I'm so sorry!" Seryu removes her blade, which was now covered in her partner's blood. The Imperial Arms' stab wound quickly regenerates itself. The Jaeger turns to face the heroes of Ooo, who had just landed on the ground. Finn: "Listen, lady, I'll give you a chance to end this peacefully if you and your dog get the heck out of here." Seryu's left eye twitched, her patience and sanity on the brink of collapse. She holds her head as her legs tremble. Finn: "Um... lady? Are you oka-" Seryu: '"I WILL NOT BE TALKED DOWN TO BY SOME BRAT WHO'S BLIND TO THE EVIL HE DEFENDS!!! KORO, GO BERSERK!!!"'' ''(Cue: The Matrix Reloaded - Burly Brawl)'' Koro's eyes turn a blood red and its body grew to an absurd size. It's usually white fur morphed to that of a dark brown. The collar around its neck ripped in two and hung off its shoulders. With a powerful growl, steam erupted from the monstrous Imperial Arms' mouth. Seryu stepped aside as Koro stepped forward, now in its berserker form. Finn and Jake's eyes widen at the sight. Jake: (Muffled) "That's... new." The Teigu then let out a blood-chilling roar that shook the surrounding area. Finn tries to cover his ears, only to realize he was only covering Jake's. Finn: "You gotta be kidding!" Before either hero could react, Koro appeared mere inches in front of them before punching Finn hard enough to smash the two into the ground, cracking it and leaving a relatively large hole in the ground. Now sporting a bruise on his torso, Jake groaned from the pain. Finn sits up, only to receive an uppercut to the chin from the Imperial Arms that was powerful enough to send the human flying into the air and out of the Jake suit. Koro looks down at Jake, who had shrunk back to his normal shape. The Imperial Arms grabs Jake with both hands and pulls in two opposite directions, stretching Jake's body. As the young human descended from the sky, he morphs his mechanical hand back into a drill and points it downward, aiming for Koro's head. Seryu sees Finn descending and dashes forward before bouncing off of her Imperial Arms' head into the air. The Jaeger swings her sword at Finn, causing their weapon arms to collide, creating and launching sparks in all directions, lighting up the night sky. Seryu and Finn lock eyes and push forward, determined to outmatch the other. However, gravity made it clear who was about to win the power struggle. The humans close in on their dog partners, who were busy with their own struggle. Koro throws Jake several feet away before lunging at him. Jake's fists grow to become larger than his head and he starts punching Koro in the head. The Imperial Arms growls from annoyance before it starts throwing punches of its own, countering the magic dogs. This continued for a few seconds until Jake began to get exhausted. His punches started to slow down. Koro slowly gained the edge until it gets an opening. Koro reels its left arm back before throwing an angled punch powerful enough to embed the magic dog into the ground. Right as the Teigu was about to attack Jake once again, the humans crash into the ground several feet behind the dogs. Finn lifts his right arm into the air to punch Seryu in the face, but she opens her mouth as wide as humanly possible. Finn raises an eyebrow, confused before he sees what looked like the nozzle of a small sniper pistol. His eyes widen and he lurches backwards just in time to avoid the bullet that just fired from Seryu's mouth gun. Finn: "Jeez, how many weapons does this nutball have?!" Before Finn could react, Seryu gets back on her feet and headbutts the human boy, staggering him enough for the Jaeger to grab him by the throat. Seryu: "Koro! Let's try this again! Devour this corrupt evil-doer!" Koro turns to its master and nods. A twisted grin forms on Seryu's face before she throws Finn into the air, almost as if he were a dog treat. Jake groans and shakes his head before seeing Finn being tossed into the air. Koro jumps up to meet the human, its teeth bared and ready. Jake: '"FINN!!!"'' Jake stretches his arms and wraps them around Koro's legs and pulls backwards, causing the Teigu to lose focus as it bites down, hard. Its teeth pierce the skin and the sound of flesh tearing fills the sky. (Cut music) Blood spills onto the land and the human boy and Teigu fall to the ground. Jake pulls himself out of the ground and rushes to his bro's side. When he sees Finn, the magic dog's jaw drops. Blood pooled around the lower half of Finn's body. He had lost both of his legs. The young human had passed out from shock and lay limp on the dirt. Seryu sees this and smirks victoriously. Seryu: "Hehehehe, that makes one less villain in the world. Let's end this Koro." Shadows covered Jake's eyes. Koro stands up, chewing on Finn's limbs before swallowing them. The Imperial Arms growls and it tries to grab Finn. Only for Jake to morph his right hand into a flail and hit Koro in the face, tearing bits of flesh off the Teigu's face and knocking it back. Seryu: "WHAT?!" (Cue: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - It Has To Be This Way) The color of Jake's fur fades from its iconic yellow to a dark blue. He wraps his tail around Finn's wasit and secures the human boy on his back before he starts growing until his head was visible from the treetops. Seryu gasps and rushes to Koro's side. Jake looks down at the Jaegers, angrier than he had ever been before. Jake: "I'm gonna break your face!" Jake puts his hands together and raises them above his head. Seryu's eyes widen. Seryu: "Koro, number 6!" Koro opens its maw and bites down on Seryu once again, this time replacing her sword arm for an enormous missile. Seryu grits her teeth and aims for the center of Jake's face. At the same time, by sheer coincidence, Jake and Seryu let out a mighty battle cry as Jake brings his fists down and Seryu fires her weapon. Apon making contact with Jake's face, the missile exploded. The resulting explosion lit up the trees, starting a forest fire that spread rather quickly. Jake tumbles backwards and falls on his side. The magic dog shrinks back to normal size before he stands up, coughing and hacking. Seryu: "Koro, let's end this stupidity once and for all. Number 3." Jake stands up and shakes his head before looking forward and seeing the Jaegers charge at him once again, with Seryu now sporting her sword arm once again. Wings sprout from his back and his hands grows larger with spikes on the knuckles. The magic dog runs at the 'justice' seeking psychopaths before jumping into the air and throwing his fists at the two. Koro throws itself in front of Seryu and takes both fists to the chest, the spikes piercing the Teigu's flesh. Koro grabs Jake's arms and pulls him closer. Thinking quickly, Jake's foot morphs into a large boot with spiky cleats on the bottom. Jake kicks Koro in the face, piercing its right eye. The Imperial Arms roars in pain and swings its head violently from side to side before Jake removes his foot from the monster dog's face. The Magic dog smirks before Seryu jumps into the air and slashes at her enemy multiple times. Jake holds his arms in front of his face to block the sword swings before receiving an axe kick to the jaw. Seryu lands on her feet and turns to Koro, who's wounds were quickly recovering. The Imperial Arms shakes its head before letting out an angry growl. Seryu: "Go get 'em." Koro rushes at the defenders of Ooo. Before Jake could react, Koro grabs him by the face and lifts him into the air. The Imperial Arms notices Finn on his back and grabs the human before tossing him away. Then Koro slams Jake into the ground before repeatedly punching him in the face. Finn hits a tree and falls onto the ground. He slowly starts to wake up and sits up. He looks around the scene. The forest was on fire, and his best friend was getting beaten into the dirt. The human boy notices his lost limbs and stares for a moment before a flicker of light shines in his eyes. Finn turns his head and notices the Night Sword. He notices a rock within arms reach and looks at Seryu, who was distracted watching Koro beat up Jake. Seryu: "Good job Koro! This may have been a set back on our mission, but all we must do is head back to the capital, reload our ammo, and we can set this kingdom free-" Before she could finish her sentence, Seryu was hit in the back of the head by a rock. Seryu snaps her head in the direction the rock was thrown, to see that Finn was still alive. The Jaeger's eye twitches and she lets out a rage fueled scream before charging at the young human. Finn gulps and reaches out to grab the Night Sword, his hand just a few inches from the blade. Seryu quickly closes the distance, pointing her blade to stab Finn in the head. The young human boy could almost touch the hilt of the night sword with his finger tips. Than, he finally reaches the blade just as Seryu was right in front of him. The humans stab their swords forward. SHINCK Blood stained cloth and ran down a steel blade until a drop falls to the ground. One of the humans sees what they had done, and their expression morphs to one of... horror. Finn trembles at the sight of his sword, now coated in blood, pierced through Seryu's chest, the tip of the blade sticking out of her back. The Jaeger also trembles as she slowly looks down at the sword that embedded itself into her body. Finn on the other hand had tilted his head to the side, narrowly dodging Seryu's own sword, which found itself stabbed into the tree the human boy was laying against, pinning his iconic hat to it. The Jaeger coughs up blood, which splatters onto Finn's shocked face. Seryu: "H-how..? This... isn't possible... K-Koro!" Seryu looks over her shoulder to see that Jake was slowly overpowering Koro's strength. The magic dog starts rapidly punching the Imperial Arms in the face with many spiked hands, causing blood to fly all over. Jake winds up one last fist which was larger than normal before slamming it into Koro's head hard enough to pierce the core in its head. The Imperial Arms' body goes limp as Jake removes his hand from its face. Koro falls backward onto the ground as its body began shrinking to it original size. Seryu's eyes were as wide as humanly possible. She hangs her head low, her hair covering her eyes as tears run down her cheeks. Despite all of this, a wicked smile forms on the psychotic girl's face. Finn: "Wha-?" Seryu: "Final number: Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells." (Cue: Super Mario Galaxy - Speedy Comet) A single click could be heard before Seryu lets out a haunting laughter. Seryu: "I may not have been able to complete my mission, but as long as I destroy you fools along with the evil that plagues your kingdom, I can die happy! Fifteen seconds!" Finn gasps and pushes Seryu onto the ground. Finn: "Jake! She's got some kinda bomb or something! Get her away from the Candy Kingdom!!" Jake scrambles over to the humans, tripping over himself along the way. He looks around desperately, trying to think of a plan. Before he snaps his fingers and grabs Seryu and hoists her onto his back. Then the magic dog shapeshifts his body into a makeshift catapult. Seryu's smirk disappears and she starts flailing her sword arm in a desperate attempt to stop Jake. Or at least delay him long enough for her last resort bomb to detonate. Seryu: "Just give up, there's nothing you can do anymore! You and your evil will be purged! You should be happy knowing that this world will be that much closer to true peace!" Jake ignores her and looks around for an opening in the trees to launch the Jaeger away. By pure happenstance, a burning tree falls open, giving Jake a perfect shot. Jake: "So long, ya nutcase!" With that, Jake launches Seryu into the night sky, sending her over a couple hundred feet off the ground. Seryu: "No, not like this! It can't end like this! I can't die like this!" More tears escaped Seryu's eyes before she closes them and thinks back to her fellow Jaegers. Seryu: "I'm sorry everyone... I failed you all..." Then, her suicide bomb detonated. (Music fades) The resulting explosion was powerful enough to push the trees back for a moment. Jake sighs and turns back to normal, fur color and all. He looks over at his brother, who was laying on his back, staring up at the sky still trying to process everything that had just happened. Jake stands up and picks up Finn. Jake: "It'll be alright man. Let's go see Bubblegum." Finn gives a simple nod. Jake stretches his legs and walks back to the Candy Kingdom, leaving Koro's body to lay in the burning forest. K.O.!!! ''Conclusion'' (Cue: Adventure Time - Island Song) *Finn and Jake are seen resting in the Candy Kingdom's hospital, while the burning forest was near instantly frozen by a mysterious blue haired woman.* Boomstick: *Sniff* Goddamn... that was incredible... but why was it so heartbreaking? Wiz: Seryu and Koro were quite an impressive pair, and their arsenal and ferocity could certainly overwhelm most opponents. However, they were relatively outmatched by Finn and Jake's physical superiority and talents in combat. Boomstick: *Sigh* Yeah, while this was a bit of a toughie, it's wasn't too hard to determine the victors. Now, don't get the wrong idea! The Jaegers put up one hell of a fight! In fact, their speed alone let them keep going for a long while! Wiz: Right, the fact that Seryu and Koro were able to overwhelm the lightning dodging Mine proved that they were more than capable with keeping up with Finn and Jake's own lightning reactionary feats. But while they were quite fast, speed wasn't quite enough to give them the win. Boomstick: While Koro was strong enough to rip people apart no problem, Jake was much, MUCH stronger! Able to smash through buildings and fight monsters just as big, if not bigger than Koro, even in Berserker form! And while Seryu can swing her giant weapons around no problem (heh) and could punch Mine into the air, Finn was able to lift this freak into a hole and punch monsters much bigger than Mine into the air. On top of that, Jake's shapeshifting made him MUCH harder to predict in combat. Wiz: Plus while Koro's healing factor would make things difficult for the heroes of Ooo, Finn with a sword was able to casually cut a dragon in two, proving that he could certainly deal enough damage to overpower the Imperial Arms' regeneration. Though it is very possible that Koro could tear Finn apart if given the opportunity. In fact, Seryu actually had a number of options of putting the bear capped hero down, like shooting, stabbing and Koro's powerful bite. Which brings me to a huge point that must be discussed: how each pair handle combat by themselves, and when they are together. Boomstick: Finn and Jake have shown time and time again that, even by themselves, they can be a real force to be reckoned with. While we've never exactly seen Seryu and Koro fight on their own, it's pretty safe to say that they aren't nearly as good without each other! Especially since, you know, without Koro, Seryu loses practically her entire arsenal! And without Seryu, Koro's either an unfoces animal, or completely docile. Wiz: Exactly. Plus even Seryu's ultimate resort: the suicide bomb wouldn't grant them a tie, considering Finn and Jake survived this explosion point blank, and they were fine. At the end of the day, while Seryu and Koro's speed, ferocity, and arsenal did let them put up a great fight, they were simply outmatched by Finn and Jake's superior strength, durability and teamwork. Boomstick: *Sigh* I guess it just wasn't Seryu and Koro's time to shine. The Winners are Finn & Jake.gif Finn and Jake win Cartoonfan V2.png Finn and Jake win.jpg Wiz: The winners are Finn & Jake. What did you think of Finn & Jake VS Seryu & Koro? Agree with the results and enjoyed it Agree with the results, but didn't enjoy it Disagree with the results, but enjoyed it Disagree with the results and didn't enjoy it Indifferent What did you think of Finn & Jake VS Seryu & Koro? (In terms of quality) Great Good Mediocre Bad Terrible ''Next Time'' Boomstick: Next time ooon Death Battle! ''Trivia'' *Finn & Jake vs Seryu & Koro features a number of firsts for Cartoonfan's Death Battle series. **This is Cartoonfan's first Death Battle to pit a hero/protagonist against a villain/antagonist. **This is also Cartoonfan's first team vs team themed Death Battle. **This is Cartoonfan's first Death Battle to feature a combatant that originates from an Anime/Manga series. *This is Cartoonfan's third Male vs Female themed Death Battle, the first two being Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Betty Noire, and Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki. *This battle was originally meant to be after Lord Hater vs Bowser, but due to Adventure Time's series finale being announced to be aired sometime in 2018, the battle was pushed back. *Finn & Jake vs Seryu & Koro is one of Cartoonfan's most wanted matchups to be done as an official Death Battle episode. *Finn & Jake VS Seryu & Koro is currently Cartoonfan's longest Death Battle, spanning at over 5,000 words. *Were this battle to be made, it ideally would be traditionally animated (hand-drawn). Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Duos vs Best Friends Death Battle Category:Duos vs Brothers Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Cyborg themed death battles